


until the night turns

by worrying



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrying/pseuds/worrying
Summary: It’s summer and they really don’t want to do anything except be with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop writing cute short things about them i am So sorry

When Dizzee wakes up, Thor is playing the guitar beside him.

He’s sat up, still shirtless from the night before, specks of blue paint scattered around his freckled collarbones. There’s a line of red down his chest, yellow fingertips on his spine. He’s art. Living, breathing art.

Dizzee doesn’t recognize the song he’s playing. It’s slow and he’s humming along, strumming carefully with his hands that are covered in green paint. Red devil avocado. His favorite. “What song’s that?”

Thor jumps a little, then laughs at himself for the reaction. He looks down at Dizzee with a smile, pink lips full and breathtaking. Dizzee really wants to kiss him. “It’s just something I’ve been writing I guess. When did you wake up?”

“Just now,” Dizzee breathes out, stretching his body out. The straps on his painting overalls aren’t even on his shoulders anymore. He looks down at himself, at all the colors on his skin, smiles at the memories of the night before.

It’s warm in their room. It’s summer and they really don’t want to do anything except be with each other.

“Do you need to get home soon? I don’t want your parents to get worried again.” Thor says, setting his guitar up against the drawer filled with spray paint. “I can ride back with you.”

“I don’t want to leave, though.” Dizzee says, because it’s true. If he could, he’d stay here all day, every day. He doesn’t want to go home, because Thor isn’t there. He wants to be here, surrounded by art and Thor by his side. He’s addicted to him. “It’s only morning, I’ve been gone longer than this before.”

“Diz, they’re gonna worry anyway.”

Dizzee exhales, closing his eyes again. “Five more minutes.”

He opens his eyes when he feels Thor’s lips on his forehead. From here, Dizzee can see everything. His eyelashes and the way light reflects off of them, the mixture of colors in his eyes, freckles by his nose. He’s beautiful. All he can do is reach out and put his hands in his long, wavy hair, move his head until their lips are touching.

Kissing Thor is unlike anything Dizzee’s ever experienced. Thor’s lips are soft and warm and firm against his own, he feels everything when they kiss. He’s aware of everything when they kiss. Thor’s hand rests on Dizzee’s chest, his index finger tracing along the specks of orange near his collarbone.

Thor leans back, resting his forehead against Dizzee’s with a soft sigh. When Dizzee opens his eyes, Thor’s staring back at him. Smiling, biting at his lip. “Maybe you can stay a bit longer.”


End file.
